Aparecen las 4 A
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: esto es un fanfiction de las tortugas ninjas, con 4 personajes que invente espero que os gusten y os divierta, he intentado hacerlo lo mas gracioso al igual a la de la serie, pero bueno espero que me comenteis, jejejejje.


APARECEN LAS 4 A!

Era una noche como otra cualquiera, las tortugas patrulaban para encontrar indicios de que los krang y el clan del pie con su lider karai.

Leo:todo parece tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

Donni: eso es una buena señal de que no, ahí peligro, o puede que a lo mejor lo hacen para pillarnos desprevenidos.

Raph:como no estes atento yo si que te pillare desprevenido.

Mickey: eso es una amenaza, mira que eres soso, hermano.

Raph:tu cierra la boca hermano, ya podría pasar algo interesante necesito marcha y patearle el trasero a alguien.

Leo:tu solo piensas en pelear, no tienes otro tipo de interes.

Raph:como que?.como heroes del espacio.

Leo;esa es una buena idea.

Raph:no pienso interesarme por esa serie estupida, que ni a las chicas les gusta.

Leo:eso no es cierto, a las chicas también les puede gustar esa serie.

Mickey: asi no lo sabía?

Donnie:no a todas, a april no le interesa.

Mickey:a te refieres a tu novia.

Donnie:ya te he dicho mil veces que no es mi novia.

Mickey: y a este paso jamas lo Mickey pero donnie le puso una cara que lo asusto.- mejor me cayo.

Raph:por una vez Mickey , tiene razón.

Donnie:pues tu lo tienes mas crudo, por que con ese genio que tienes, las chicas huyen de ti.

Raph: a mi no me interesan, por que las chicas son unas flojas y escuálidas, con eso músculos no se como pueden aguantar, deberían ser fuerte tanto su cuerpo como su carácter.

Mickey:osea un clon tuyo pero en chica, jejejeje, visto asi seguro que seria feisima.

Raph:una clon tuya seria el doble de tonta.

Mickey:por lo menos la mia serie muy wapa.

Raph:y la mia no seria una floja como la tuya.

Leo:bajad la voz, ademas ninguno teneis gusto para elegir a las chicas.

Raph:mira quien fue a hablar uno al que le gustaba la kunoichi del clan del pie.

Leo:eso ya te he dicho que ya paso, para mi karai ya es historia, ahora la que me encanta es la nueva co-capinata y princesa de la nebulosa azul, maya, si hubiera una chica igual que ella, saldría con ella sin dudarlo.

Donnie:lo dudo que haya una chica así de verdad, al menos April es de verdad.

Leo:sera de verdad pero no he visto aun indicios de que tu le gustes.

Donnie:aun ahí que darle tiempo, y ya se vera.

Mickey:y que vas hacer si al fina no le gustas.

Donnie:eso aun no lo sabemos.

Leo: donnie, april no es la única chica del mundo segura que ahí otra, igual que ella y seguro que mas inteligentes.

Donnie: para mi April, y aunque hubiera mas chicas no cambiaría nada, por que no ahí mas chicas que les gustemos, así que no os hagáis ilusiones.

Mickey: con lo mono y majo que soy, venga ya.

Raph: tu si eres un deforme.

Mickey:hey.

Leo: pues tu tampoco es que seas un adonis.

Raph; pues yo no soy ningún Friki de héroes del espacio.

Leo:retira eso.

Mickey:yo no soy un deforme, eso lo seras tu. Seguian discutiendo hasta que donnie se dio cuenta de alguien iba corriendo con una bolsa, pero de repente 4 figuras aparecieron, persiguiendo a ese alguien.

Donnie:chicos mirad eso. Una de las figuras tenía algo raro, de sus manos salía hielo creando una pista, haciendo que el individuo se resbalara.

Fi!:muy bn chato ahora que has pegado un resbalon, si nos das ese bolso no seremos tan severos contigo.

Ind:jamas. Dijo sacando cuando el iba a golpearlo, golpeo a uno de ello, pero al parecer no sintio nada, mas bn fue el quien se hizo daño- auch, se puede saber de que esta hecho tu cuerpo.

Fig2:solo de un gran entrenamiento de 11 años. Pero de nuevo se dispuso a atacar, pero la que lanzo el hielo esta vez lanzo agua.

Ind:me has mojado, eso es lo unico que sabes hacer. Otra figura le salio chispa en las manos haciendo que le diera una leve descarga, otra cogio algo parecido a un latigo y lo ato, y la otra entro en llamas para asustarlo.

Fig:espero que te haya servido de lección.

Fig3:eso lo que acabas de hacer va contra el reglamento 251.

Ind:que?.

Fig:2 ahí te quedas, hasta que vengan a por ti.

Fig4:adios, rico.

Donnie:habeis visto eso!.

Mickey:es verdad, ese tio es un poco torpe.

Raph:idiota no ves que a ese tio le acaban de robar,y menos mal por que tenia ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien.

Mickey:si me pido al enano.

Donnie:no creo que podamos.

Los dos:y eso por que?.

Donnie:no se si os habeís fijado, pero esos 4 individuos son individuas.

Leo:donnie quieres de son chicas.

Donnie: es mas que evidente.

Mickey:sera por sus curvas.

Donnie:no cabeza de patata, se nota por el tono de voz, es muy aguda.

Leo:dejaros ya de tonterias, y no hagáis mas ruido.

Raph:sean chicas o no, yo voy a por ellas. Dijo saltando hacia allí.

Leo:raph , espera.

Mickey: yo también voy.

Donnie:y yo.

Leo:o mecachis.

Fig1:asi aprendera.

Fig3:cada vez estamos mejorando.

Fig4:que os apetece hacer ahora.

Raph:que tal un paseo a villa paliza.

Donnie:eso era una invitación para una cita por que no creo que lo entiendan. Las figuras se quedaron mirando, de forma que alucinaban.

Mickey:que pasa os ha comido la lengua el perro.

Fig3:diras el gato, y no sois un poco mayores para jugar a disfrazarse.

Fig:aunque ahí que admitir que son originales y estan tan bien hecho que parecen de verdad.

Fig4:si de tortugas son adorables.

Mickey:gracias.

Raph:idiota no las alagues.

Leo:dejadme a mi, no se que os proponeis pero sera mejor que devolvais esa bolsa a ese chico, sino no tendremos mas remedio que castigaros

Raph:ojala sea lo segundo.

Fig:estais de broma verdad.

Donnie;es que tenemos pinta de estar de broma.

Fig2:no teneis cara de idiotas. Las 4 rieron.

Raph:basta de tonterías nenas o la bolsa o recibis.

Fig2:tu y cuanto mas nene.

Fig:eso no nos dejaremos intimidar solo por 4 personajes disfrazados.

Leo:entonces no nos dejais alternativa.

Fig4:chicas llevan armas.

Fig: a mi no me asustan.

Fig3:si, pero hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, HE MIRAR LA GRAN MURALLA CHINA.

Los 4 miraron.

Mickey:ya miro pero no lo veo.

Donnie:espera un momento la gran muralla china esta en china.

Leo:eso quiere decir. miraron a donde las chicas, pero ya nop estaban.

Raph:o porras.

Leo:a por ellas. Las chicas subieron al tejado y empezaron a correr todo lo rapido posible, mientras ellos las perseguían para recuperar la bolsa.

Donnie:corren demasiado.

Mickey:tengo una idea. Mickey cogio su cadena y lo lanzo, y justo cuando la mas pequeña iba a llegar al otro lado la cadena de Mickey le agarro una pierna, y tiro de ella.

Mickey:la tengo.

Fig4;CHICAS. Se dieron la vuelta y justo cuando ellos iba a cogela, una de ella la agarro con su pelo largo su brazo, evitaron que la capturaran, pero era como el juego tiro de la cuerda.

Raph:no lo soltéis. Raph salto a por ella, pero una de las figuras salto y le dio una patada en toda la cara, cayo a donde estaba los demás junto con la figura, cuando aterrizo la figura estaba encima de raph.

Raph:he quítate de encima. Dijo intentado golpearla, ella se defendía evitando los golpes, en uno raph le intenta golpear, pero consigue detenerlo, y al agarrarle el puño, raph:se sentia dolorido-AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHH, COMO después la figura le golpeo, haciéndole mas daño.

Donnie:raph!. Donnie le golpeo, no le hizo mucho daño pero la empujo.

Fig: ayúdala. Dijo, la figura 3 salto a ayudarla, y le dio otro empujón a donnie, no consiguió tirarle.

Donnie:eso es todo lo que tienes. La figura se levanto, le miro fijamente y de sus manos salio una esfera de energia, que hizo que a donnie se le borrara la sonrisa- vale ya veo que no. Le lanzo la esfera y seguía lanzandole- chicos ayudadme por favor.

Leo:me gustaría pero tardare un poco.

Fig3:ahora. La figura 1 hizo un movimiento haciendo que la figura 4 se soltara, tiro de ella.

Fig: te tengo, volved aquí. las otras dos figuras saltaron al otro lado.

Leo:no escapareis. saltaron a donde estaban ellas.

Fig:chicas ahora. Fid.1 lazo agua hasta mojarlos, fig3 los electrocuto, fig 4 los ató muy fuerte, y la ultima, puso una cara terrorífica haciendo que se quedaran petrificados, la figura 1 hizo que parara-ya es suficiente-, la otra paro, y se acerco a leo, le puso un dedo en el pecho.

Fig:muy bn, chicos, ahora no vais a explicar que es lo que quereis de nosotras.

Leo:solo la bolsa.

Fig 4:para que queréis un bolso que no es vuestro.

Donnie:el que le habéis robado a ese chaval, un momento has dicho un bolso.

Fig3: hola, este bolso que le hemos quitado a ese chaval es de una anciana, que ese mismo chaval le había robado a una mujer, y nosotras tratábamos de recuperarlo.

Fig 2: y por vuestra culpa aquella mujer ya se habra ido.

Fig 3:no si miramos sus documentos, lo dejaremos en la puerta de su casa.

Fig: y vosotros. Os dejaremos ir por esta vez, pero será mejor que no nos molestéis mas, entendido.

Raph:por que tenemos que hacer lo que tu digas.

Fig2:por que nos intentasteis detener pensando que habíamos robado el bolso, casi le haces daño en una pierna a mi amiga, y por que te dare un capón si no haceis lo que mi colega acaba de decir, pillado.

Raph:pillado.

Fig2:mas te vale.

Fig4:disculparla es buenas persona aunque no lo parezca.

Fig3:sera mejor que nos marchemos.

Fig:sayonara. Dijo y se convirtió en agua desapareciendo, las demás se fueron también, igual que la primera figura.

Mickey:tios que a pasado?** En esta parte pasaria el opening de la serie.**

Los chicos estaban de vuelta a casa mientras april curaba a donnie, Mickey comia pizza, raph pegaba al muñeco de rabía por que aquellas chicas le había machacado, pero recordo aquella chica que fue dura con el, pero seguia pegando.

Leo: no puedo creer que que 4 chicas nos vencieran, solo por que ella tenían tecnicas extrañas. Splinter aparecio y vio que leo necesita una de sus consejos.

Splinter:Leonardo, ninguna tecnica es extraña, mas puede ser el estilo de uno propio.

Leo:no lo entiendo.

Splinter: muchos de nuestros rivales tienes sus propias tecnicas, pero siempre ahí un punto debil para atacar, pero es mas importante que conozcas a tu rival, y si esas chicas tenían la intención de devolver un bolso, malas no serán, mejor que judgueis, con el corazón y no con los ojos. Dijo, leo penso en lo que dijo.

Mickey:aun me duele el calanbrazo de esa chavala.

Donnie:a sido un poco humillante, que 4 chicas nos vencieran.

Raph:un poco, a sido muy humillante, sobre todos esa rebelde.

Donnie:pues la otra que parecia una empollona.

Mickey:pues la mas baja me parecia adorable.

April: siento mucho que hayais perdido con unas chicas, jejejejjeje.

Raph:eso riete, pero no tiene gracia.

Donnie:raph, era solo una broma no le hables asi a april.

April:gracias, donnie, pero es verdad me he pasado.

Mickey:por cierto april hoy vas mas guapa de lo normal, a que se debe.

April:a te refieres a mi ropa, es que hoy tengo una cita.

Donnie:a un cita estupendo, un momento, UNA CITA, CON QUIEN, COMO SE LLAMA , DE QUE LE CONOCES.

April:donnie, tranquilizate, en realidad no es un chico, voy a salir con mis nuevas amigas.

Donnie:menos mal.

Mickey:nuevas amigas y como son, son muy guapas.

April:pues tardaria mucho en describirlas, y si no me doy prisa se me hara tarde, si tengo ocasión después te hablare de ellas de acuerdo.

Mickey:muy bn april.

Donnie:april espera, toma un regalito de mi parte.

April: que es?.

Donnie:es un broche, hace juego con tu conjunto, y tus ojos.

April:o gracias donnie,sera mejor que me vaya, nos vemos. Dijo marchandose.

Raph:tu siempre tienes que quedar bn con tu april.

Donnie:puede pero resulta que ese broche es una mini camara.

Mickey:no me digas tio.

Raph: y se puede saber que pretendes con esa camarita.

Donnie:asi podremos conocer a las amiguitas de april.

Leo:donnie eso no sería violar la intimidad de april.

Donnie:no si es para asegurarse de que este bn y no vaya con gente rara.

Leo:pareces su padre.

Donnie:muy gracioso, en esta pantalla veremos por donde anda. Al encender aparecio la cara de un monstruo, y se asustaron, pero resulta que era un cartel de una peli que april estaba mirando.

Mickey:menudo susto.

Raph:esto es ridículo donnie, solamente para ver a las amigas de april, que idiota insistiría en verlas.

Mickey:yo quiero verlas, yo quiero verlas.

Raph:retiro lo que he dicho.

Leo:solo va con unas amigas, que le podría ocurrir. Mientras donde estaba april esperaba a sus amigas, de repente alguien la llamaba.

Alguien:APRIL.

April:hola chicas. Donnie escucho y volvió al monitor.

Donnie: mirar han llegado. Mientras donde april

April: me alegro de veros chicas. Dijo, una de ellas la abrazo.

Donnie:no puedo ver si no la deja de abrazar.

Mickey: debe de ser muy simpática. En cuanto la dejo de abrazar pudieron ver la cara de la joven, era una chica muy linda y mona, pelo rubio, corte de punta hacía fuera con flequillo, ojos castaños, su vestimenta era una camisa con volantes en las mangas naranja amarillenta claro con una camisa superior de tira naranja oscuro, una fada de 2 marrones y una raya naranja, medias marrones y unos calcetines largos de cuello de jirafa, como las que usan las japonesas, su nombre era amyka _Bergsdóttir_

De Islandía, Mickey al verla se quedo embobado, pero después dijo- que alguien llame al cielo se les ha escapado un ángel, un dulce ángel.

Amy: que ganas tengo de saber donde vamos a ir.

April:ya veras te va a gustar.

Raph:Mickey vuelve a la tierra, ademas como ya he dicho las chicas son unas flojas. Dijo raph, y miro a la pantalla ahí vio a otra chica de pelo estilo pop ósea melena corta, color rojo oscuro, ojos verdes oscuros, morena de piel, y un acento, turco,sus ropa era unos pantalones vaqueros que llegan a las pantorrilla con uns botas, unas camisetas de manga larga de bajo y arriba corta de forma mora, de colores rojizos y una botas largas, se llama Azraelina **Ateş de turquia, **se quedo también enbobado.

Azra: Donde vamos sirven comida picante.

April:si y mas picante si lo deseas.

Azra:eso espero, por que yo odia las cosas suaves, excepto a vosotras claro colegas.

Leo:otro que pierde la chaveta con una chica.

Raph:eso no es cierto, solo pienso que esa chica no parece tan floja. Dijo hasta que volvia a mirar el monitor, vio otra chica, leo se fijo en ella, tenía una piel clara , ojos rasgados, de ojos azul cielo, y un pelo muy largo que le llegaba a los pies, llevaba un vestido gris con partes azules, llevaba la raya a un lado con una orquilla, y a leo le recordo mucho a la princesa maya de heroes del espacio, se llamaba azumaya azumi, de Japón Kyoto.

Azumi:me gustaría algo diferente a la cocina japonesa.

April;vaya, realmente tenía intención, pero donde vamos mas o menos es diferente.

Azumi: si tu lo dices, me parece estupendo

Leo:es la viva imagen de la princesa maya, de heroes del espacio.

Donnie:mira quien habla ahora. Solo falta que haya un versión mia en chica.

Mickey:como esa la de las gafas. Donnie miro a la ultima, era una chica morena, llevaba un peto-vestido con un jersey fino morado clarito, y unas botas como las de aelita de code lyoko, claro los que hayan visto la serie claro, de color morado oscuro, con unas gafas elegantes. Y ojos marrones, se llama Ambarita Aldridge,

De inglaterra.

Amber:salir de vez encunado esta bn, para quitarme la tensión del estudio.

April:estudias demasiado.

Amber:pero de vez en cuando, me divierto.

April:sabes me recuerdas a un amigo mio, es tan listo como tu.

Donnie:que lleve gafas no significa que sea como yo, ademas son las gafas las que dan sensación de que es inteligente.

Amy:jejeje, pero cuando quiere es muy divertida.

Amber:que graciosilla.

April:también tengo un amigo que también es igual de gracioso que tu amy.

Mickey:que guapa es la pequeña rubita, tan adorable, y el naranja le sienta tan bien.

Azra:tengo un hambre que me muero, falta mucho para llegar.

April:en absoluto, estamos llegando ya.

Azra: eres estupenda april, pero no te acostumbres a mis alagos..

April:gracias de todas formas, otro de mis amigos también es igual de duro que tu.

Azra:igual de dura que un hombre, no me hagas reir, a mi un hombre le haría falta mucha zorlamak(significa fuerza) para poder conmigo, y ademas cuando pelean conmigo no se emplean afondo.

Raph:esa tia tiene mucho carácter.

Mickey:eso me suena.

Raph:calla.

Azumi:todas sois estupendas, divertidas e inteligentes, y muy fuertes, cada un es como es y es mejor aceptarse como se a uno mismo.

Amber:eso lo has sacado de un comic, pero tienes razón.

April:ahora te pareces al ultimo de mis amigos, como una lider.

Leo:la que es como la princesa maya, esos ojos azules, que pelo mas largo y sedoso.

Raph:mas bn 3 flojas.

Mickey:mira quien fue hablar, comparada con las vuestras, la rubita es mucho mejor que las otras tres.

Los 3:y eso por que?.

Mickey:muy facil, la tuya es una empollona, la de rojo es una mari-macho, y la de leo es una china.

Leo:es japonesa, Mickey.

Raph: al menos la mía parece muy fuerte.

Mickey: claro, igual de gruñona que tu.

Raph:callate.

Donnie:y no digas la mia, por que a mi me gusta april.

Los tres:si claro.

Donnie:pues si, hablando de april que están haciendo ahora.

Amber:donde esta el lugar acordado para nuestro evento.

April:es un restaurante japones, donde trtabaja el señor murakami, y es ciego.

Amy:o pobrecito.

April:tranquila se las apaña bn. Las chicas llegaron a donde el señor murakami-hi murakami-san.

Mura:o april chan, cuanto me alegro mucho de verte.

April:yo también, y traigo a 4 amigas.

Mura:encantado jovencitas.

Amber:es un placer conocerle señor murakami.

Azumi: Kon'nichiwa murakami-san.

Mura:o misu kon´nichiwa, veo que también eres japonesa, de kyoto según la forma de hablar.

Azumi:hi, de kyoto.

Mura:yo tengo familia de allí. Que casualidad.

Azumi:si mi familia también.

Azra:hola, que pasa.

Amber:azra.

Azra:que?.

Mura:o no importa, ya se sabe como son las jóvenes de hoy.

Donnie:pues le hace falta una clase de modales.

Raph:dejala, al menos es ella misma.

Donnie;al menos la de las gafas tiene mas educación, que esa mari-macho.

Raph:vuelve a llamarla así y te dare motivos para que tu también lleves gafas.

Donnie:lo retiro.

Leo:callaros de una vez, no me dejais escuchar.

April: y esta es amy.

Amy:pobrecito señor murakami-muchi, que no pueda ver nada, lo siento tanto. Dijo amy abrazando a murakami.

Mura:que jovencitra tan simpatica y amable, seguro que también es una chica muy guapa.

Amy:que adorable es usted.

Mickey:es tan hermosa.

Leo:pero no es un poco pequeña.

Mickey:por eso es mas mona.

Leo:la mia es mas alta y es mas estilosa.

Mickey:pero asi es menos adorable.

Donnie:quereis callaros ya.

Mura:muy bn jovencitas que os apetece.

April:para mi lo de siempre.

Mura:a pizza gyoza.

Las 4:pizza gyoza.

Azumi:conozco la empanadilla gyoza, pero pizza gyoza.

April:son una invención.

Azumi:pues yo quiero lo mismo que ella, para probarlos.

Amber:me fiare de april, yo también tomare lo mismo.

Amy:y yo, lo tiene vegetal?, soy vegetariana.

Mura:por supuesto.

Azra:para mi bn picante, gracias.

Mura:marchando.

Mickey:que suerte yo también quiero pizza gyoza, ya se voy hacía allí, a comer pizza gyoza y a conocer a mi angel.

Dijo, raph le dio un capón.

Donnie:no seas idiota cabeza de chorlito, asi conseguiras que se asusten.

Leo:y esa chica a la que consideras perfecta, no te considerara perfecto.

Mickey:y eso por que.

Raph:eres un mutante feo y raro, acabaría huyendo se ti.

Mickey: que dices soy demasiado adorable.

Leo:no vas a ir y se acabo.

Mickey:jo, vale. Mientras.

Mura:aquí tenéis jovencitas, pizza gyoza, uno de ellos vegetal y otra bn picante.

Azumi:son muy curiosas. Las 4 se miraron, cogieron una de sus gyozas y las probaron, y pusieron un gesto de felicidad.

Amber:madre mia es como si me hubiera transportado a otro mundo llamado que ricolandía.

Amy:que delicia, y 100% por 100% vegetal, me encanta.

Azra: me encanta el sabor a curry que tiene, bn picante.

Azumi:que idea tan buena señor murakami-san.

Mura:no fue solo idea mia.

Azumi:de quien entonces.

April:un día a mis amigos les invite a cenar y como la pizza es su comida preferida pues al pedirle a señor murakami se le ocurrio la idea.

Mura:asi es.

Amy:pues son unos autenticos genios, de verdad de la buena.

Mickey:has oido dice que soy un genio.

Leo:ha dicho que somo no tu solo.

Mickey: y cual es la diferencia.

Leo:la ahí, creeme.

Amber:april comentas muy a menudo a eso amigos tuyos, quienes son exactamente.

Mickey:oir hablan de nosotros.

Azumi:puedes hablarnos de ellos.

Amy:eso, quienes son, como son, son de nuestro intituto, a lo mejor los conocemos.

April; no, no estan en nuestro instituto.

Amber:espera no sera una panda de delincuentes.

Raph:o si una panda que se llama las tortugas.

Leo:chissss.

Azra: los delincuentes, solo te ayudan a meterte en lios.

April:no, son muy buenos chicos.

Donnie:o april tu también.

Amy:y a que se dedican.

April:pues es.

Leo:haber que historia.

April:son estudiantes de artes marciales.

Azra:en serio, eso mola.

Azumi:que tipo de arte, kung fu, karate, judo, aikido.

April;algo parecido al ninjitsu.

Azumi:a cual de ellas, al sumo, jujitsu, kenjutsu, battojutsu.

April:alguno de esos.

Amber;pero eso son artes de lucha antiguos.

Azumi:pero en Japón se sigue practicando aunque sea antiguo.

Raph:esa empollona nos llama antiguos.

Donnie: no a querido decir eso, estaba diciendo que practicamos un arte antiguo.

Raph:no me digas.

Leo:callaros.

Azumi:y llevan practicando mucho tiempo.

April:si varios años.

Amy:entoces seran expertos.

Azra:yo también entreno.

Mura:y en que entrenas jovencita.

Azra:en muchas cosas, boxeo, lucha libre, Pencak Silat ,y también hago pesas y estiramientos y calentamientos.

Mura:entonces debes de ser muy fuerte.

Azra: no se imagina cuanto.

Azumi;yo también, pero entreno el arte de la espada, pero me gustamas entrenar, bailando, incluso peleo a base de coreografias, estirando.

Amy:pues a mi me encanta la gimnasia ritmica, y el yoga, con ello hago estiramientos increíbles.

Amber:yo hago capoeira, aunque también prefiero usar mis propios metodos, sabeis que si aprietas en un nervio del los dedos, funciona igual que la llave del sueño.

Todas:en serio.

Amber:si quereis que lo pruebe.

Todas:no hace falta, te creemos.

Amy:es una buena forma de no usar la violencia.

Amber:pelear es una perdida de tiempo, a no ser que sea en defensa propia.

Donnie:eso si es sabiduria, no como alguien que yo me se.

Raph:a quien te refieres. Dijo mostrandole una cara horrible

Donnie:a nadie. De repente aparecieron los dragones purpuras, como siempre molestando a los demas.

April:o no ellos no.

Azumi:los conoces april.

April:si son los dragones purpuras, son una panda de maleantes,que vienen a molestar a cualquiera que se tope en su camino.

Fong:he abuelo, ponganos 3 sopan de ramen y deprisa.

Leo:los dragones.

Donnie:oh no april esta en problemas.

Raph: y no solo ella.

Mickey:pobrecita mi angel.

Fong:hey que tenemos aki. Dijo fijandose en azumi- hola preciosa, como te llamas.

Azumi:disculpe señor pero me han dicho que no hable con gente extraña.

Fong;o no te preocupes, me presentare mi nombre es fong, eres realmente hermosa.

Tsoi: pues esta pequeña rubita es adorable, me encanta.

Amy:no me gusta que me digan pequeña.

Mickey:eso, no es pequeña es un angel.

Sid: jo os queais con las mejores, entre la mari macho y la empollona.

Las 2:que nos acabas de llamar.

Sid:a lo mejor sin gafas no estas tan mal. Dijo quitandole las gafas.

Amber:oye las necesito para ver.

April:devuelvele las gafas.

Amy:eso. Dijo pero uno de ellos hagarro a amy.

Tsoi:a donde crees que vas pequeña, dame un beso.

Amy:que asco ni hablar.

Tsoi:no voy a acepta un no por respuesta.

Amy:dejame, ayuda.

Azumi:sueltala. Intento ayudar a amy pero fong también la hagaro- dejame idiota.

Fong:si me das un beso te dejo marchar.

Azumi:ni hablar.

April;basta dejadnos en paz.

Tsoi:dejemos las tonterias, ven conmigo. Justo cuando les iba a dar un beso, alguien le lanzo un tazon de sopa de ramen- ay quien a sido.

Mura:he sido yo dejad a las jovencitas.

Leo:bn dicho murakami-san.

Fong:ahora veras viejo.

April:dejadle.

Fong:callate niña. Dijo empujandola.

Donnie:APRIL, ahí que ayudarla. Pero april antes de caer, Azra la cogio.

Azra:esta bn april.

April:si gracias.

Fong:ahora veras. Dijo y golpeo a azra en el vientre, azra ni se inmuto, mas bn fong fue el que le dolio- ahí pero como es posible que duela tanto.

Azra puso unos ojos que asustaban de color rojo de rabía, le devolvió el golpe, pero esta vez le hizo daño.

Raph:guau que fuerza.

Sid:que chica tan fuerte.

Fong:que eso no nos detenga, ahora vereis. Justo en ese momente april cogio una tapa y se la lanzo a fong, en ese momento azumi aprovecho para soltarse y hacer un movimiento de breack dance y darle una patada en la cara, a parte amy también se solto dandole un mordisco en la mano, cogio una cacerola y se lo puso de sonbrero, y le empujo, pero tsoi iba directamente a amber y ella no veía nada, pero justo antes de que se chocara contra ella, lo esquivo en un segundo, april le dio una patada giratoria, dandole muy fuerte.

Donnie:guau eso a sido increible.

Mickey:vamos angel mio tu puedes.

Leo:princesa maya eres genial. A azra volvio a golpear a a sid, y lo acorralo contra la pared a punto de golpearle, pero estaba tan asustado que azra le solto, le miro con cara seria.

Azra:largo de aquí, y como os vuelva a veros molestar al señor murakami y a mis amigas, no vivireis para contarlo.

Fong:vámonos.

Sid:no quiero volver a encontrarme con estas chicas.y se marcharon

April:estais todas bn.

Azumi:si april.

Amy:fenomenal.

Azra:mejor que nunca.

Amber:yo estare bn en cuanto recupere mis gafas.

Mura:muchas gracias jovencitas, aquí tienes tu gafas señorita.

Amber:gracias.

Mura:sois una jovencitas muy fuerte.

Raph:sobre todo esa mujer de hierro.

Mickey:mi angel a estado de cine.

Leo:pues la princesa es increible.

Donnie: y os habeis fijado como april le a dado la patada, y la de las gafas a esquivado todo.

Mura:como reconpensa os dare otra gran ración de pizza gyoza.

Todas:bn.

Azumi:arigato murakami-san.

Amy:es usted un disfrutaron de la pizza gyoza, después de terminar la comida, las chicas iban de camino al cine.

April:que peli os apetece ver.

Amy:yo quiero un de risa.

Amber:cuando dices de risa, en realidad se dice de comedia.

Azra:no podría ser una de acción.

Azumi:o una de aventuras con ciencia ficción.

Amber:me apunto a la ficción.

April:que tal la nueva de galaxy droit.

Azumi:esa seguro que mola, es de ciencia ficcición, de acción, y comedia..

Todas:muy bn. Entraron a ver la peli, una hora despues.

Azumi: a sido genial, como molaba los efectos especiales.

Azra:yo espera mas, que fuera autentica, se nota que todo es mentira.

Amber:por eso se llaman peliculas, nada es de verdad.

Amy:pues a mi me a parecido muy graciosa.

Azumi:tienes muy buen gusto, con las pelis.

April:uno de mis amigos me lo aconsejo.

Azumi:pues dile, que tiene un gusto excelente.

Leo:habeis oido a dicho que tengo un gusto excelente.

Raph:otra pirada como tu.

Leo:no es una pirada.

Raph:lo que tu digas.

Azra:ni siquiera pegaban de verdad, todos los hombres son unos flojos, cuando una chica quiere luchar se acaban hechando atrás por que, no quieren hacernos daño.

April:pues otros de mis amigo seguro que no tendría piedad contigo,por que es tan duro que pelea con cualquiera.

Azra:asi, ya me encantaría conocerlo para ver como pelea.

Raph:esta tia si que mola, le gustaría pelear conmigo.

Mickey:pues como a sacudido a los dragones purpuras, seguro que te ganaría.

Raph:que lo intente, si se atreve, para mi seria un placer, ademas esta que se sale, es pura dinamita.

Leo:parece que te gusta.

Raph:que dices solo pienso que es genial. En otra parte entraron a una tienda de ropa, ahí las chicas miraban, amy se puso un sombreo muy gracioso.

Amy:que tal me queda, poniendo una mueca graciosa, april sonrio.

Mickey:jajajajja, que graciosa es.

Azumi:mira april este te quedaria bn.

April;no se parece muy amarillo.

Azumi:enserio, ami no me lo parece, que pensais vosotras.

Amy: a mi me gusta.

Amber:haz caso a azumi.

April:tu que opinas azra.

Azra: a mi me da igual.

Azumi:4 de 5, pruébatelo.

April:muy bn. April se lo probaba.

Donnie:estas escenas son privadas.

Los 3:que aburrido.

Donnie:no me se probaban la ropa, mostraron como les sentaba la ropa.

Amy:que tal me sienta.

Amber:estas monisima.

Azumi:y a mi.

Amy;gua estas estupenda.

Azumi:gracias, que tal april.

April:que tal me sienta.

Donnie:esta preciosa.

Leo:aunque lo digas no te va ha escuchar.

Donnie:eso ya lo se.

Azumi:te sienta de se miro y se veía muy bn.

April:tenías razón azumi, me sienta estupendamente.

Azumi: lo ves.

April:y azra.

Azra:aquí estoy probándome camiseta.

April:te sienta muy bn, pero no es un poco suelta.

Azra:si me la pusiéra apretada acabaría destrozando la camiseta, soy ancha de espalda.

April: entiendo.

Mickey:normal con lo marimacho que es.

Raph:te quieres callar, pesado.

Donnie:chicos desde hace un buen rato ahí algo que me tiene intranquilo.

Leo:y que es donnie.

Donnie:os acordais de las chicas de ayer.

Raph:las que nos vencieron, no me las recuerdes.

Donnie:a la que april, observa a sus amigas, me he fijado en ciertos detalles. Puso atrás la grabación- primero la chica japonesa de pelo largo, os acordais que cuando Mickey cogio con la cadena a una de las chicas.

Mickey:si tuve buena puntería.

Donnie:calla un momento, me acuerdo que para evitar que la atraparamos, otra de las chicas uso su pelo para agarrar a su amiga.

Leo:y.

Donnie;si te fijas, tenía un pelo muy lardo y una de las amigas de april también tiene un pelo super-largo, es mucha casualida, y también, te acuerdas raph, que golpeaste a otra de las chicas y dijiste que te dolia mucho la mano despues.

Raph:si, no sabes como dolia, parecia una mujer de hierro.

Donnie:justo como llamaste a esa tia guai.

Raph:si esa misma.

Donnie:también, ese angel que tanto le gusta a Mickey, tenía una gran elasticidad, y movimientos de gimnasia ritmica.

Mickey:si, asi es.

Donnie: y a la que llamais empollona tiene unos reflejos increíbles, y aun asi sin usar sus gafas, yo intente luchar contra aquella chica, y apena pude rozarla, esquivaba todos mis movimientos, y la de las gafas, esquivo a sid sin necesidad de usarlas.

Leo:donnie a donde quieres llegar.

Donnie:no lo veis las chicas con las que nos encontramos, son ellas mismas.

Los tres:jajajajajajajjajajajajaja.

Donnie:no se donde esta la gracia, no os dais cuenta.

Leo:como esas chicas , van a ser con las que nos encontramos.

Donnie:por la evidencias, y esas 4 salen con mi april.

Leo:habra que observarlas un poco mas, haber que hicieron, ya un poco mas por la tarde, las chicas seguían paseando, mientras tomaban un helado excepto azra, que tomaba un churro caliente.

April:seguro que no quieres probar un poco de mi helado.

Azra:no gracias, no me van los helados.

April:o vale. Al lado vieron un fotomatón-chicas que tal si nos hacemos unas fotos.

Azumi:buena idea.

he hicieron muchas fotos

De repente se tropezo, se le cayo el helado y el broche de donnie- o no que desastre, me he quedado sin helado.

Amy:o pobre april, no te preocupes toma te doy el mio.

April:pero te quedaras sin helado.

Amy:no pasa nada, no tengo mas hambre.

April:que dulce eres.

Amy:jejeejeje. April no se dio cuenta pero el broche se le cayo al suelo.

Donnie:ho no, april a perdido el broche, ahora no podremos seguir viendo lo que hacen.

Pero de golpe april entro en la guarida.

April:hola chicos.

Los 4:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

April:pero bueno, que os pasa.

Donnie:lo siento april es que no te esperabamos.

April:bueno, no pasa nada siento haberos asustado, ya he vuelto de estar con mis amigas.

Mickey:nos puedes enseñar la foto.

April:claro, espera un momento como sabes lo de la foto.

Mickey: que foto?.

April:o me lo habría parecido, mira Mickey estas son mis amigas.

Mickey:o miradlas.

Leo:no acapares la foto.

Raph:yo también. Miraron la foto.

Mickey:mirala es tan hermosa.

Leo:parece una autentica princesa.

Raph:es la mujer de los chicos miraban la foto april al dejar su bolso vio el monitor y veia la calle.

April:que es esto, de golpe ve a sus amigas- son las chicas y los krang, donnie que esto, has puesto una camra en el suelo.

Donnie:ahí porras me olvide de la camara, se puede decir que si, asi es.

April:son esas chicas que os vencieron, y parecen que estan en peligro, chicos teneis que hacer algo.

Raph:por que tenemos que hacer algo, despues de aquella humillación.

Leo:pero no seria etico, ademas estan luchando contra los kraang.

Raph: y?.

April:ya sabes, enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

Raph:eso le paso a leo y mira lo que paso.

Leo:ya basta con el tema de karai.

Mickey:yo digo que las ayudemos.

Leo:y eso.

Mickey:la pequeñaza es muy mona.

Donnie:esa razón es una tontería.

Mickey; se te ocurre algo golpe Splinter.

Splinter: basta ya, que esta pasando.

Leo:maestro, las chicas que nos vencieron, estan luchando contra lo kraang, y estamos dudando en ayudarlas oh no.

Splinter:recuerdas lo que dije antes Leonardo.

Leo:no juzguemos con los ojos sino con el corazón.

Splinter:y que es lo que te dice. Dijo Splinter, leo penso, miro en la pantalla a la chica con poder de agua.

En otra escena salen las chicas peleando, la del agua y hielo patinaba y congelaba a esos robot kraang, la de los campos de energía esquivaba y lanzaba las bola de energía, la de las plantas sus brazos se alargaban como si fueran lianas, golpeándolas, la que era de fuego achicharraba a los robot hasta fundirlos , y lanzaban bolas de fuego.

Fig3:cuida a tu izquierda.

Fig4:gracias.

Fig2:chupaos esta çirkin ve aptal robot(robots feos y estupidos en turco).

Fig:ahora veras. A la primera figura la empujaron contra la pared y se le cayo algo pesado encima-AUCH!.

Fig2:NO!.

Fig:mi brazo.

Fig2:aguanta. La de fuego iba a ayudarla pero le hecharon nitrogeno liquido encima intentaba calentar.

Fig3: estas bn.

Fig2: necesito un poco de tiempo para calentarme.

Fig4:no podemos seguir asi, tenermos que hacer intentando levantar lo que le presionaba el brazo, pero uno de los kraang coge a la de las plantas y la lanzan por los aires y antes de caer, hasta que aparece la tortugo-neta de ahí salieron las tortugas,.

Mickey;BUYAKASAI-Mickey salta y coge a las de las plantas-te tengo nena.

Fig4:tu!.

Mickey:asi es.

Fig4:sueltame. Dijo soltandola pero apaceren unos kraang que la asusta-no me sueltes. Dijo volviendo a colocarse en sus brazos.

Leo:aguanta enseguida te cogio agua caliente y se lo hecho a azra encima, eso hizo que se le quitara el frio y volvio a calentarse, eso hizo que se recuperara y apaleo a los kraang, que intentaban detener a leo y a donnie al levantar la cosa pesada, consiguieron sacarla-estas bn?.

Fig:eh, si.

Leo:no te has roto el brazo.

Fig:puedo auto congelarme, asi evite que se me aplastara. Mientras raph miraba a la de fuego congelada.

Raph:que hago para ayudarte.

Fig2:no necesito que me ayudes, dejame.

Fig3:échale agua caliente.

Raph:buena idea pero de donde la saco.

Donnie:raph apunta a la tubería, por ahí fluye.

Raph:muy bn. Dijo lanzando suriken, a la tubería, de Allis cayo agua muy caliente, haciendo que la de fuego se recuperara, y se encendió haciendo que los kraang , acaben muy mal- que raph, pero la de fuego se giro y lo miro con desprecio, raph se quedo extrañado.

Donnie:sera mejor que nos larguemos antes de que se recuperen.

Leo:venid con nosotros.

fig3:espera a donde vamos.

Donnie: a un lugar seguro.

fig4:mejor que estar aquí.

fig2:espera por que tenemos que ir con vosotros.

Donnie:por que como sigáis así, esos kraang, os convertira en algo peor que una masa pringosa.

fig2:pues yo no me fio, dejadnos en paz.

Leo:solo queremos ayudaros, por favor confiad en leo extendiendo la mano, la del agua le miro a los ojos.

Fig:parece que no tenemos elección, hagamos lo que dice.

Fig2:que?!.

Fig:sin discusión, vamos.

Fig4:me parece bn.

Fig3:no l os conocemos ni siquiera sabemos como es su aspecto de verdad, estas segura.

Fig:como ya he dicho no ahí elección, vamos. Dijo le cogio la mano a Leonardo, y la llevo hasta la tortugo-neta,la de las plantas y la de la electricidad subieron, pero la del fuego dudaba.

Raph:sera mejor que subas.

Fig2: y eso por que.

Raph:por que esos tios te trituraran.

Fir2:pues que lo intenten.

Raph: créeme, no te gustaría, extendiendo la mano, ella dudaba, pero al final decidio subir ignorando la mano de raph-que agradable.

Leo:deprisa, es hora de irse. Y se marcharon hacía la guarida, llegaron al lado de la entrada.

Fig3: aquí es donde vivís.

Donnie:si, no es demasiado alegre pero así es.

Fig4:un lugar muy curioso para vivir.

Fig:ahora que estamos en un lugar seguro, podeis quitaros esos disfraces.

Fig2:si son ridiculos.

Raph:pues te alegrara saber que no son disfraces somos tortugas ninjas mutantes.

Las 4:jajajajajjajajajajajajajjaja.

Fig:que gracioso y yo soy la reina de Tokio.

Donnie:siento decirte que lo que dice es verdad.

Fig4:eso de los mutante son de peliculas de ciencia ficción, es biogeneticamente imposible.

Mickey:nena que si lo somos.

Leo:lo dice enserio.

Fig:esto es ridiculo, nos ,pero leo le cogio del pelo largo que tenía.

Leo:ahora que sabeis de nosotros no podemos dejar que os vayais.

Fig:sueltame del pelo. Dijo tirando de ello haciendo que leo fuera hacía ella, y parecia que peleaban pero luchaban, si alguno ha visto la peli de ice ace 3, la escena de baile de las ardillas, se parecería a algo así.

Raph:leo, se supone que debes luchar no bailar.

me a liado.

Fig:eso es mentira y debes saber que odio que me tiren del pelo.

Leo:pues no lo lleves tan largo.

Fig:no me digas como debo llevarlo.

Donnie:dejadlo ya.

Fig3:la culpa es vuestra por no dejarnos en paz cuando debisteis.

Donnie:asi agradeceis que os ayudaramos.

Fig3:podríamos haberlo conseguido por nosotras mismas, mientras vosotros nos traeis aquí y nos contais ese cuento de que sois mutantes.

Donnie;no es un cuento es de verdad.

Fig3:no me lo creo.

Raph:no se supone que ibais a detener esa pelea.

Fig2:por que, no te callas, rebelde.

Raph:y tu, antes he intentado ayudarte y me has ignorado.

Fig2:por que yo no soy una debilucha de la que necesite que le echen una mano.

Mickey:oye no podemos llevarnos bn.

Fig4:yo en tu lugar no me metería, se esta poniendo muy feo.

Mickey:si temes que t hagan daño, no te apures pequeña yo te protejo. Dijo pero la de las planta no le gusto que la llamara pequeña, y le dio unlatigazo-auch.

Fig4:eso pasa por llamarme, pequeña, que encima mira quien fue a hablar.

Mickey: oye yo no soy pequeño. Dijo, empezaron a discutir. De repente aparece april escuchando todo ese barullo.

April:que esta pasando aquí. Las 4 miraron y se quedaron sorprendidas.

Las 4:APRIL!.

April:si quienes sois, os conozco?.

Fig3:parece que estamos entre la espada y la pared, creo que es mejor que lo sepa.

Fig2:estas loca después de haber aguantado.

Fig:creo que es lo correcto, ademas tarde o temprano sabra la verdad.

April:de que estais hablando.

Fig4:april, nosotras, he como lo decimos.

Fig:fijate. De golpe las 4 figuras, cambiaron su forma dando lugar a.

April:QUE?. Continuara, aquí os dejo, pero volvere, quienes sera las 4 figuras.

Aparecen las 4 A parte 2.

April:que?, chicas sois vosotras. Así era aquellas figuras resulta que eran las amigas de april , era muy sorprendente, las tortugas también se quedaron sorprendidos.

Mickey;que la chica a la que consideraba un angel, es esa pequeña con lianas en las manos.

Amy:he.

Leo:parece mentira que a la que consideraba una princesa, fuera la chica de hielo y agua.

Azumi:chica de hielo.

Raph;y la chavala que es pura dinamita, sigue siendo pura dinamita.

Azra:pura dinamita.

Donnie:una chica inteligente como tu, puede ser tan esquiva.

Amber:sera por que a diferencia de ti soy muy aguda, en todos los sentidos.

Donnie:yo también lo soy.

Amber:pues la ultima vez intentaste darme y no me llegaste a tocar, yo si llegue a rozarte.

Donnie:odio cuando ahí que son mas listos que yo.

Amber:si tu eres tan listo por que sigues llevando ese ridiculo disfraz.

Donnie:april te importaría.

April:esta bien, chicas están diciendo la verdad, son mutantes.

Azra:por favor tu también, o´neal, pensaba que tu eras mas realista.

April:pero es la verdad, os lo juro.

Amy:claro, pues si sois de verdad supongo que notaras esto. Dijo pellizcando a Mickey.

Mickey:auch!.dijo Mickey pero amy noto algo extraño.

Amy:chicas que creo que april y estos mutantes an dicho la verdad.

Amber:si claro. Dijo amber pero lo toco también y por fin lo creyeron- es increible.

Donnie:lo que parece increible es que por fin se lo crean.

Amber:ES REALMENTE INCREIBLE.

Los 4:como?.

**opening de la serie.**

Amber:toda mi vida he estado haciendo pruebas de que la mutación podría ser posible, y ya veo que si, y ademas ninguno de mis colegas me creyeron esto es alucinante.

Splinter:se puede saber que ocurre aquí. Todos miraron a Splinter, las chicas se quedaron atónitas al ver a Splinter.

Amber:otra mutación pero en, sin ofender hombre rata.

Amy:y mira que orejitas, que naricita y que pelaje mas suave y bonito, es tan hermoso.

Azumi:y por lo que veo por si kimono, es de japon.

Azra:vale , es mono, es una rata, es japones, y que mas.

Splinter:también soy el que te dira que tu actitud es tan fuerte como tu.

Azra:o, lo dice enserio, nadie me había hablado de esa manera, su forma de ser, me gusta.

Splinter:hijos mios quienes son estas jovencitas tan encantadoras.

Amy:de verdad cree que somos encantadoras.

Splinter:no lo creo, lo se.

Las 4:QUE ATRACTIVO!.

Raph:estan de coña.

Leo:no me lo creo.

Donnie:les gusta el maestro Splinter.

Mickey:y que pasa con nosotros, no os parecemos atractivos. Dijo Mickey y ellas miraron a ellos y volvieron a mirar a Splinter.

April:son mis amigas, maestro Splinter, y las chicasa la que los chicos intentaron detener.

Splinter:entiendo, parece que mis hijos decidieron ayudaros.

Azumi:esas tortugas son tus hijos.

Splinter:asi es, es una larga historía.

Amber:si lo desea puede empezar desde el principio.

Splinter:esta bien. Después de contar toda la historia y con Mickey interrumpiendo de vez en cuando-y esa estoda la historia.

Amy:pobrecito Splinter, no sabe cuanto lo siento por lo de su esposa y su querida hija.

Azumi:debio de ser terrible, sobre todo después de convertirse en rata.

Amber:y eso de los kraang, como han podido hacer algo tan complicado, pero a la vez interesante.

Azra:y sobre todo es maldito, oroku saky, o shredder, maldito gusano, si me lo encontrara le daría una buena.

Splinter:creeme no sería conveniente.

Raph:nos enfrentamos una vez a el y casi acabamos mal.

Azra:o pobrecito, no sabes la pena que me con sarcasmo.

raph:que graciosa.

Splinter:lo que quiere decir que pocos se han enfrentado y han vivido para contarlo.

Azra:entiendo, es usted muy fuerte.

Splinter:tu también, joven.

Azra:gracias.

Splinter:sera mejor que volvais a vuestra casa, es tarde.

Amy:o ahora que le acabamos de amy haciendo pucheros.

Splinter:no te apures jovencita, ahora que sabes de nosotros y si juráis no hablar de lo que habéis visto aquí.

Azumi:lo juro.

Amber:yo también.

Azra:y yo.

Amy:por supuesto, yo también lo juro.

Splinter:muy bn, a cambio de eso podéis venir cuando queráis.

Las 4:de verdad!, gracias. dijeron abrazando a Splinter.

April:yo también es hora de que me marche.

Donnie:quieres que os acompañemos, por si acaso.

eso.

Azra:ni hablar yo no me voy con estas mascotas medio humanas.

Raph:mascotas medio humana?.

Amber:lo dice por que sois tortugas con forma humana.

Apirl:no importa chicos, sabremos volver sin problema.

Donnie:si tu lo dices, nos vemos.

April:nos vemos. Dijo april marchandose con las chicas, pero azumi se paro un momento para mirar a los chicos, miro un momento a leo, leo también la miraba.

Azra:vienes o que?!.

Azumi:si, ahora mismo.

Mickey:maestro, como lo hace, normalmente a cualquier humano le hubiera asustado, pero esas chicas les parecia muy atractivo.

Splinter:no por que pero esas chicas, no son normales, por eso no se asustaron, y se podría decir que yo siempre he tenido cierto encanto, y eso me halaga.

Mickey:que suerte.

Mientras en la calle.

Amy:que mono ese maestro,es increible.

Amber:es una lastima que no podamos hablar de ellos.

Azra:y es el primer tio que no es blando conmigo solo por ser mujer.

April:y que decis de las tortugas.

Azra:por que te importa tanto esas tortugas.

April:por que son mis amigos, esos amigos de los que os se hablado.

amber:ellos eran tus amigos, los que se supone que tienen cierto parecido a nosotros.

April:asi es.

Amy: por que no nos dijistes que eran unas tortugas desde el principio.

April;yo no sabía que vosotras erais mitad de hielo, plantas, rayo y fuego, como es que vosotras nunca me lo dijisteis.

Amber;por que eres la unica amiga normal, nosotras nos hicimos amigas casualmente por tener poderes.

April: entiendo, y seguiréis siendo mis amigas, pero no cambia que ellos lo sigan siendo, por eso me gustaría que también os hicieseis amigas de ellos.

Azra: estas loca quien querría ser amigo de esas tortugas.

April:allos me ayudaron cuando estaba en peligro.

Azumi:explicate.

April;hace pocos meses esos Alien robots llamados los kraang, intentaron secuestrarnos a mi padre y a mi y ellos lograron rescatarme, pero a mi padre los sigue teniendo los kraang, y ellos prometieron salvarlo, por eso los tengo mucho cariño, como a vosotras, por eso os pido que lo intentéis, son muy buenos chicos. Azumi lo estuvo pensando, hasta que decidió responder.

Azumi:april tiene razón, deberiamos darles una oportunidad.

Azra:que?.

Azumi:si, es verdad que empezamos mal al principio, pero despues no ayudaron, y si april dice que son buenos amigos, entonces lo son.

Amy:bueno pensandolo bn, la tortuga del antifaz naranja era bastante simpatico y divertido, y casi tan mono como su papi.

Amber;pues el de morado es bastante inteligente y yo me entendería bastante bn.

Azumi; el azul parecía tener buen corazón.

Azra: estaréis de broma verdad.

Amy:o vamos azra, si bien mirados, también una de las tortugas es tan rebelde como tu.

Azra:y.

April:por favor azra, es muy importante para mi, ellos también harían lo mismo.

Azra:esta bn, pero solo por ti, pero como hagan una sola estupidez se la cargan.

April:gracias azra, no os arrepentiréis. Dijo abrazando a azra.

Azra:april, no me gusta nada que me abracen sin permiso.

April:o lo siento. Mientras en la guarida de los kraang.

Kraang:esas jóvenes, con poderes eran bastantes fuerte, no debemos bajar la guardía puesto que ellas puedan estar compinchadas con aquellas a las que llaman tortugas.

Al día siguiente las chicas volvieron a la guarida de las tortugas.

April:buenos días chicos.

Donnie:hola april.

Las 4, menos azra:hola!.

Donnie:o sois vosotras.

Amber:vaya bienvenida.

April:donnie, no seas grosero, han venido en son de paz.

Donnie:o perdona april, hola.

Amber:hola.

Splinter:buenos días señoritas.

Todas:buenos días señor Splinter.

Leo:que os trae por aquí.

Azumi:hemos venido a deciros que ayer empezamos con mala pata, así que venimos a pediros perdon y a daros las gracias, al fin y al cabo, despues de aquella pelea vinisteis a salvarnos.

amy:si lamento mucho haberos atado.

amber:yo por haberos electrocutado.

azumi;y yo que os resbalaráis, azra.

azra:jo, yo por haberos asustado.

mickey:no se, os pasaisteis un poco.

amy:te he traido unas flores, y unas galletas.

mickey:FLORES Y GALLETAS, yo te perdono, florecilla.

amy:de verdad gracias cielo, tambien he traido un bonsai para el señor splinter.

splinter:o un bonsai hacía tiempo que no veía uno, es precioso y esta muy bn cuidado.

amy:me encanta la jardinería, y entiendo como se siente las plantas, sera por que soy medio planta, pero aun asi siento que las plantas son seres vivos, que sienten y viven y respiran.

splinter:cierto.

mickey:que galletas mas ricas.

amy:de verdad, me alegro, como todas las que quieras.

veras, gracias guapa.

amy: de nada.

april:pues despues de esta ofrenda de paz creo que ya podemos ser todos buenos amigos.

amber:antes deberiamos presentarnos como es debido.

donnie:quieres decir intercambio de nombres.

amber:así es, empiezo yo, mi nombre es Ambarita Aldridge pero me apodaron amber para no parece una empollona.

donnie: el mio es donatello, tienes el nombre un mineral, el ambarita.

amber:si, mi madre es arqueologa, y se le ocurrio ese nombre.

donnie:debe de saber mucho sobre la metalurgía.

amber:si, y viendo a esos robots, alienigenas, tenía un metal muy cuiroso.

me lo permites sera un placer hablarte de ello.

amber:me encantaría.

april:algo en comun tienen.

mickey:yo me llamo mickelangelo, o mickey para las amigas tan guapas como tu.

amy:jejejeje,que mono, yo me llamo amyka, harisdothy.

mickey:harisdothy que apellido tan raro.

donnie y amber:es islandes.

amy:en cierta manera, mi madre es de islandia y mi padre de nueva york, por eso soy rubia.

mickey:por eso eres tan adorable, y tu galletas estan buenisimas.

amy:graicas mickey puff.

mickey:mickey puff.

amy:no te gusta, es que como tienes unos mofletes que parecen puff, pues asi me parece adorable.

el mejor nombre con el que me han llamado, me encanta.

amy:a mi tambien, se han acabado las galletas, por suerte he traido mas ingredientes, quieres que te enseñe hacer galletas mickey puff.

mickey;me encantaría mi angel. dijo mickey acompañando a amy.

leo:esta claro que siempre ahi un roto para un descosido.

azumi:eso esta claro, soy azumaya azumi.

leo:leonardo, si me disculpas mi programa empieza.

azumi:muy bn. pero en el momento que puso la tele ponían heroes del espacio-AH HEROES DEL ESPACIO MI SERIE FAVOTIRA.

leo:espera te gusta heroes del esapcio.

azumi:me encanta, es la serie mas guai del mundo, el capitán ryan, y su ayudante al que siempre abofetea por que se pone muy nervioso, y su cientifíco.

leo:y que dices de la princesa maya, te pareces mucho a ella.

azumi:mis amigos me lo dicen mucho.

leo:ves raph, decias que a las chicas no le gustaba esta serie.

raph:claro por que es japonesa y alli todos son unos frikis.

azumi:los que no les gusta heroes del espacio, tienen muy mal gusto en los comic.

leo:jajajaja, muy buena.

raph:sera posible la azumi.

splinter:raphael, nunca debes llamar a los japoneses por el nombre cuando acabas de conocerlos, debes llamarla por su apellido hasta que se tenga mas confianza, entendido.

raph:hi sensei.

leo:nunca te metas con una fan de heroes del espacio saldras escaldado.

azumi;di que si.

los dos;jajajajajaja.

april: y la ultima que queda, es azra, de turquia,te dejo para que la conozcas raph. dijo pero azra le miraba con un poco de desprecio.

raph:sabes nena, quiero que sepas que eres una chica super fuerte,algo que jamas he visto, en una chavala como tu. pero en ese momento azra cogio el sae de raph y se lo clavo en la muñequera de raph.

azra:escucha tu, quiero que sepas, que no me llamo nena sino azraelina, y dime a cuantas chicas turcas ves en esta sala.

raph:pues.

azra:solo a moi, y por que crees que estoy, en lugar de mi pais.

raph:por que.

azra:por que en turquia todos los hombres piensan que las mujeres no tienen derecho a ser mas fuertes que los hombre, eso no nos permiten pelear y por que yo estoy aqui en new york, tu me lo diras.

raph:bueno por que tu.

Azra:por que, por que soy la mas dura de mi pais, mira llevo mucho tiempo dejandome el pelo, la piel y los musculos para integrarme en un pais donde a los chicos no les importa que una chica se fuerte, y dura y sobre todo que esta hecha de fuego, y no pienso arriesgarlo por 4 tortugas mutantes, lo pillas.

y le quito los sae de las muñequeras, y se alejo-jejejejeje, guau.

leo:esa tia tiene mucho caracter, un poco mas y te muerde.

azumi:no digas eso, azra parece una chica muy dura pero en el fondo es muy dulce.

raph:bah, prefiero que siga siendo dura, asi tiene su encanto, aunque su mirada es cautivadora, pero a la vez da miedo. dijo, splinter observo lo que paso.

azumi:es un poco raro tu hermano, que chico puede gustarle que una chica sea dura con el.

leo:así es raph, un rebelde sin causa.

azumi:igual que azra, o el capitán ryan, que guapo es.

leo:y su ayudante que siempre se pone ansioso, y acaba abofeteado por ryan.

azumi:si es gracioso.

leo:si y la princesa maya, es muy valiente y hermosa, como tu. leo no se dio cuenta de que azumi no le escuchaba, por que se sacaba algo del bolsillo, parecia una caja pequeña, y se la ofrecio a Leo-que es esto?.

azumi:palitos de pica pica, son de mi pais, mi abuela siempre me manda un monton de golosinas de japón, estan deliciosos.

leo:gracias, es verdad y como pican.

mickey:que es eso.

azumi:palitos picapica.

mickey;me dejas probarlo.

azumi:claro.

mickey:gracias. pero en vez de cogerle uno le coge todo el paquete.

leo:mickey!.

azumi:no, no pasa nada tengo mas en casa, y por tu hermano tranquilo, el mio tambien es asi.

leo:perdonale no puede evitar ser como es.

azumi:cada uno es como es, es mejor serle fiel a uno mismo, asi como todos a los que quieres te aprecian.

leo;es verdad. dijo, splinter escucho lo que dijo azumi, mientras leo se fijo en lo largo que es su pelo- tienes un cabello demasiado largo.

azumi:si, todo el mundo me lo dice, pero me encanta y ademas siemprees bueno tener un latigo de forma natural.

leo:alguna vez te lo recoges.

azumi:si, por la noche, a la hora de dormir.

leo:debistes dejartelo mucho tiempo largo.

azumi:si no te cortas las puntas no se tardad tanto, me lo deje así por que las princesas de japón lo llevaban así, y eso me parecía muy elegante, y a la vez practico, como un latigo.

leo:realmente practico, princesa azumaya .

azumi;princesa.

leo:por la princesa maya.

azumi:no sera solo por mi cara bonita.

leo:por que eres muy valiente y parece que sabes luchar mucho.

azumi:en mi familia, tiene mucha historia el arte de las artes marciales, con ello a pasado de generación en generación, y tengo conocimiento.

leo:increible. dijo, raph miraba a leo, mientras alimentaba a su tortuga spike, mientras donnie le hablaba de los kraang.

amber:por eso secuestran a cientificos, madre mia menos mal que mi padre no esta aquí por que seguro que le hubieran secuestrado.

donnie:tal vez si,tal vez no, por cierto dime, paraces muy intelectual, se puede saber cual es tu nivel. dijo donnie mientras bebía un refresco.

amber:no te asustes pero es de eso hizo que de golpe escupiera.

donnie:como es posible.

amber:es lo que soy.

donnie:por eso tienes tan buenos reflejos.

realidad cuando me quito las gafas no veo tres en un burro y al ser tan intelectual mis otros sentidos se despiertan, oido y olfato y el tacto por que cuando noto que alguien va a golpearme me aparto, gracias a que el viento se pone a mi favor.

donnie:es formidable. splinter, tambien escucho lo que decía.

splinter:realmente formidable. dijo splinter, que observaba a azra- joven azra dime una cosa, mis hijos me han hablado de ti, y tienes mucha resistencía, dime como es posible.

azra:pues, llevo desde 5 años, entrenando y debido a eso ya no siento nada.

splinter:así y dime, esos ojos que siempre pones, siempre los has tenido.

azra:si, en mi pais todo se asustaban cada vez que los miraba de mala manera, y eso no me gusta, por que me hacen sentir como un monstruo.

splinter:tu monstruo, una persona que ataca los demas y sin compasión es el autentico monstruo, y tu eres una chica encantadora, y puede a ver alguien a parte de tus amigas te aprecie tal como eres. dijo, eso azra le hizo pensar, pero de repente sono una alarma.

donnie:chicos tenemos un problema.

leo:que es donnie?.

donnie:los kraan estn cerca de la guarida, es como si nos estuvieran rastreando de alguna manera.

amber:es raro tienen algun tipo de chip acompañado de una camara.

mickey:no sera por la camara que le diste a april.

april:camara, que camara.

mickey:uno que te dio para var con quien andabas, y vimos que andabas con un angel y sus colegas.

amy:pero mickey no esta bn espiar.

april:amy tiene razón, donnie como has podido.

donnie:lo siento april, no era mi intención espiarte, solo me preocupabas nada mas.

april:pues preocupate mas por ti, por que no se si podre perdonarte.

donnie:no me digas eso april.

amber:basta ya, si teneis problema sera un placer ayudaros.

amy:si haremo lo que sea.

azumi:vamos a demostrarles quienes somos.

azra:estoy de acuerdo.

todos:como?.

azra:ya que nos habeís salvado, supongo que os debemos una así que machacaremos a eso robots raros.

raph:me gusta como hablas.

azra: y a mi que?.

raph:no es por nada.

azra:sera mejor que vayamos, antes que os descubran.

amber:tengo un plan que puede amber, entonces los kraang estaban cercas.

kraang:segun el sensor que kraang encontro, las tortugas no andan lejos de aqui. pero de repente una soga agarro a uno de los kraang, desapareciendo en las sombras, los kraang no se daban cuenta, seguían desapareciendo, hasta que los kraang escucharon un ruido.

, ve a ver lo que es ese ruido. y asi lo hizo, pero en ese momento el suelo estaba como resbaloso y el kraang resbalo y salio del robots, otro recibio una descarga fuerte, otra acabo chamuscado, y otra acabo atado.

kraang:kraang cree que algo raro esta pasando.

azra:y cree muy bn, dijo azra dando un puñetazo.

raph:buen golpe.

azra:gracias. raph:cuidao!. raph le dio a otro kraang-he gracias.

raph:no ahi por que darlas.

azra:tienes razón.

raph:de .

amber:hey kraang, feuchos venid a por mi. dijo y los kraang lanzaron algo que parecian bombas pero amber las esquivo solo como ella sabe, y donni aprovecho paea devolverle la bomba, le exploto en las narices.

donnie:bn hecho.

amber:tu tambien, cuidado vienen más. los kraang iban a por ellos pero delante había una soga que les sirvio como un tira-chinas-de donde a salido eso.

amy:a sido una idea de mickey puff y mia.

donnie:es muy ingenioso.

amy:gracias donnie.

mickey:si amy es un genio.

amy:o mickey.

unos kraang iba a darles pero azumi los congelo y leo con sus espada los corto-asi aprendereis vil-villanos.

leo:bien hecho princesa azumaya, tu valentia no esta nada mal para ser una mujer.

azumi:gracia leonardo, para mi es un gran y verdadero honor formar parte de tu tripulación.

raph:lo que falta que la princesita azumayita, sea igual que leo.

azumi:di lo que quierasraphelito.

leo:raphaelito, muy chocando las manos.

raph:que rica eres, pero irritante.

azumi:tu,cuidado.

raph:cuidado. miraron hacía atras, y había un kraang pero grande.

mickey:mirar el tamaño deese kraang.

amber:me dijistes que eran de el tamaño de un hombre normal y corriente.

donnie;parece que han crecido un poquitin.

azumi:yo mejor diría que ha crecido un montón.

raph:pues cuanto mas grande peor es la caida.

azra:e de admitir que tienes razón.

raph:por fim admites algo.

azra:pasa algo!.

raph:no nada.

amber:el metal que contiene ese kraang parace muy resistente pero no para un enfriamiento.

donnie:o te refieres a.

los dos:que cuando calientas un metal a altas temperaturas, y añadieldole frio se.

raph:pordemos centrarnos de una vez.

amber:NO ESTA BN INTERRUMPIR!, se endurece dando lugar a desquebrajarse.

donnie:me gustaría que me enseñaras,como hacerle callar a raph cuando me interrumpa.

amber:tendras que ser firme o sino te toman el pelo.

donnie:buena idea.

amber:ahora chicas, azra tu fuego, quiero que te calientes todo lo que puedas.

azra:eso esta hecho, por que llevo de mala leche un buen rato y me he estado conteniendo.

amber:azumi, tu intenta dar todo el agua que puedas.

azumi:eso esta hecho.

amber:amy necesito, que crees la liana mas larga que puedas y atarsela en los pies.

amy:a la orden.

amber:y tortugas, necesitare que atraigais a ese robots hacía a nosotras.

raph:como crees que vamos a atraer esa cosa.

amber:si os buscan a vosotros, os seguira sin problema, cuando os de la señal saltar a las azuteas.

donnie:eso esta hecho, adelante. eso hicieron las tortugas fueron al robot y los cuatro le hicieron burlas, eso hizo que fueran hasta las chicas.

amber:ahora. las tortugas saltaron-Amy!. creo la liana mas larga posible y se la ató en las piernas del azra se calento todo lo posible y lanzo una gran llamarada al kraang, calentandolo al rojo vivo.

donnie:espera no sera demasiado inestable.

amber:ahi donde entro yo. dijo lanzando un campo de fuerza evitando, su inestabilidad.

donnie:buena , pero amber se estaba agotando, estaba a punto de dejarlo, pero donnie la sostuvo- aguanta por favor solo un poco mas.

amber:si. siguios hasta el punto de que estaba al rojo vivo-ahora azumi.

azumi:si. y lanzo toda el agua que pudo y muy frio, eso hizo que el robot se petrificara y las tortugas aprovecharon para golpearlo.

mickey:BOYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAA AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAIIII!. y asi acabaron por destruirlo-eso a sido increible.

leo:asi se hace.

donnie:totalmente ingenioso.

raph:sois lacaña.

amy:vosotros tambie habeis estado increible.

amber:nunca lo hubieramos conseguido sin vosotros.

azumi:a sido como en el episodio de hoy de heroes del espacio, cuando el capitan ryan usar su transbordador para calenta a ese robot gigante.

leo:si y la princesa maya deja salir todo el agua, eso hizo que se quedara petrificado.

los dos:a sido super galatico.

raph:pareja de frikis.

azra:y que lo digas.

raph:o estas de acuerdo conmigo.

azra:si, pero no te acostumbres.

raph;(cada vez me gusta mas).

azra:has dicho algo.

raph:no, nada. de vuelta la guarida, el maestro queria hablar con las chicas.

splinter:chicas, quiero hablar de vosotras.

azumi:ocurre algo, señor splinter.

splinter:vereis os he estado observando mientras entablabais amistad con mis hijos, vosotras al igual que april teneis un raro don, sensibilidades que yo he estado intentando consiguirtoda mi vida.

amy:vaya es increible.

amber:seguro que es que le cuesta obtener.

april:lo consiguio pero le tomo mucho tiempo conseguirlo.

splinter:asi es.

azra:es increible.

splinter:si lo es, pero vosotras, no se que clase de entrenamiento hicisteis pero esos dones los teneis en vuestro interior, como la princesa azumaya, su gran sentido de la justicia para serle fiel a uno mismo.

azumi:bueno solo me llaman princesa por parecerme a la de heroes del espacio.

splinter:claro, por eso tienes un gran parecido a leonardo- azumi sonrio- dulce amy tu tienes la virtud de la amabilidad y el don del sentido de los seres vivos con el puedes notar bondan en el interior de cualquier gente o malda.

amy:o muchas gracias señor splinter, es muy amable de su parte.

splinter:tediria que me recuerdas un poco a mickelangelo.

amber:nose, mickey, es un poco sencillo.

amy:he pero aun asi es encantador.

splinter:lo veis.

amber:vale, es verdad.

splinter:amber, lo que mas me asombra es que tu inteligencia y sin ofender tu falta de visión.

amber:no pasa nada.

splinter;quiero decir que gracias a eso se a despertado un sexto sentido en tu interior,tal como los otros el oido y el olfato.

amber:si, es verdad, desde pequeña nunca tuve buena vista, si me quito las gafas no veo nada en absoluto pero eso hice que mis sentido se me desarrollaran.

splinter:por supuesto, eres tan inteligente como donnie.

amber:yo tambien lo creo.

splinter:y poderosa azra, eres mas fuerte de lo que me habria imaginado, yo tarde mucho mas que tu en tener un cuerpo resistente como el tuyo, y no sentir nada, esa fortaleza es digno de ti.

señor.

splinter:pero esos ojos que pones no son normales y corrientes, esa mirada, es la mirada del tigre, pocos ninjas y kunoichis como yo, han llegado a tenerlas, eso es una gran ventaja para los enemigos, les demuestras que no tienes miedo, a pesar de la confrotaciones, es algo digno de admiración.

azra:vaya, nadie nunca me había dicho cosas tan bonitas.

splinter:y no soy el unico, no lo olveides.

azra:si, por supuesto.

splinter:chicas, debeis saber que esos dones, son digno para ser una kunoichi, al igual que april, me encantaria entrenaros para convertiros en mujeres ninjas.

april;de verdad, es maravilloso.

azumi:eso es una gran honor, podre aprender mas de las artes marciales.

amy:yo podre demostrar que puedo ser pequeña pero matona, claro que no quiero usarlo para la violencia.

amber:seguro que si lo aprendo, agudizare mas mis sentidos, a la hora de pelear.

azra:yo tendria mas control sobre mi fuerza.

splinter:asi es, jovencitas.

chicas debeis saber, que no sera facil, os agotara, física,mental y espiritualmente.

azra:llevo mucho tiempo entrenandome duramente, si lo comparo eso no es nada.

azumi;yo se que tipo de entrenamiento es, no es facil pero sabre aguantarlo.

amy:con la gimnasia ritmica, me viene de maravilla, con gran flexibilidad.

amber:yo no tengo ningun problema, mientras no interfiera en nuestros estudios.

april:eso pensaba yo al principio, pero no, podemos hacer vida normal.

splinter:mis hijos estaran encantados de que formeis parte de nuestro entrenamiento ninja.

todas:gracias , salieron de la habitación de splinter.

amy:chicos tenemos una magnifica noticia.

april;si las chicas van a entranar con nosotros para convertirse en kunoichis como yo.

mickey:DE VERDAD ES GENIAL, amy paremos mucho tiempo junto que felicidad.

amy:si mickey puff sera un placer, para todas nosotras.

amber:podre proporcionarte toda la ayuda posible, donnie.

donnie:si gracias a tu gran intelecto con el mio, conseguiremos descubrir todo lo que tengan los kraang, y entre nosotros me enseñaras como mantener a raya a raph.

amber:sera un placer

azumi:podremos ver juntos heroes del espacio.

leo:me encantaría.

azumi:ahi, estoy tan contenta que me dan ganas de bailar, leo me concedes este baile.

leo:sera un placer, aun que ya sabes que no soy muy bueno.

azumi:tu has como hicimos una vez dejarno y empezaron a bailar, se divertian mucho los dos juntos.

amber: por cierto donnie, tus hermanos y tu por curiosidad, vosotros estais bautizados con los nombres de los grandes artitas del renacimiento.

donnie:si asi es.

amber:asi como, leonardo da vinci, Miguel Ángel Buonarroti, Rafael Sanzio, Donatello o como se dice en italia es Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi).

donnie:cada vez me sorprendes mas.

amber:bueno no es por darme coba pero, AUCH. exclamo por que tropezo eso hizo que se le callera las gafas.

donnie:amber estas bn.

amber:si solo me preocupa que mis gafas se hayan roto.

donnie:no, al contrario estan intactas, ademas unas gafas como estas, siempre le hace falta a una **chica, con ,unos , ojos, tan hermosos, como esos.**

dijo donnie al mirar los ojos de amber, sin sus gafas sus ojos eran mas hermosos.

amber:donnie puedes devolverme las gafas, sin ellas no veo nada.

donnie:o si perdona.

, eso es lo malo de llevar gafas, te da pinta de listilla y sin ellas no tienes buena vista.

donnie:si algunas cosas asi pasan.

, es verdad.

april:que tal lo llevais chicos.

donnie:yo muy bn, april, tu amiga amber, es super genial, y muy simpatica.

april:me alegro mucho donnie, amy esta preparando pizz-gyoza, y tiene muy buena pinta, os avisare cuando este listo.

donnie:muy bn april.

amber:a ti esa chica te gusta.

donnie:que dices, no se de que me hablas.

amber:no me engañes, ya sabes lo lista que soy.

donnie:bueno puede que un poco.

amber:sabes, tranquilo te guardare el secreto.

donnie:o gracias.

amber:y ellas no lo sabes.

donnie:todavía no estoy preparado, quiero esperar hasta tener la suficiente confianza.

amber:te entiendo, confia en mi nadie lo sabra aunque me torturen.

azra se fijaba, penso en lo que decia splinter, de que puede haber gente que la aprecie como es, entoces se fijo en raph, dandole de comer a spike, se acerco a el.

azra:ey raph.

raph:o hola, he hecho algo.

azra:no.

raph:oh.

azra:le estas dando de comer a una tortuga.

raph;eh si.

azra:pero tu eres una tortuga.

raph:si, que hironia no.

azra:hombre es graciosa tu tortuga, como se llama.

raph:spike, es un gran amigo, almenos puedo ser yo, mismo, cuando estoy sensible.

azra:solo queria decirte, que bueno, que, pues.

raph:si.

azra:pues, bueno que yo bueno.

raph:dilo ahora o calla para siempre.

azra:he, no es facil para mi pedir disculpas, por que nunca lo he hecho.

raph:quieres disculparte, por que?.

azra:por haber sido tan borde, cuando solo tratabais de ser amigos.

raph:bah no ahi nada que perdonar, tu solo eras tu misma, entiendo que fueras asi.

azra:enserio.

raph:si, sabes me recuerdas a mi, a mi no me gusta que me manden, y que se burlen de mi, yo repondo con frecuencia, en cambio tu con lo fuerte que eres, y valiente no te hace falta.

azra:pero por culpa de eso, los chicos de mi clase se asustan, y las chicas me llaman marimacho, solo por que soy mas fornida.

raph:por que no te conocen, no tiene nada de malo que una chica sea fuerte, es mas me gusta que seas asi, quien diga lo contrario es que no sabe de lo que habla.

azra:oh nadie a ecepción de las chicas y splinter, y mi hermano mayor, nadie me había dicho cosas tan bonitas, y tu para ser tortuga eres un tio legal.

yazra le dio, un golpe en el hombro- a que viene eso.

azra:es mi forma cariñosa de darte las gracias.

raph:o ya veo, de nada.

mickey:hola chicos, mirad pizzagyoza.

azra:am y has venido a traer nuestra parte.

mickey;en realidad, vengo a deciros que me he comido vuestraparte, es que como os veia hablando no queria interrumpir.

azra:que acabas de decir.

raph:te has comido nuestras gyozas.

mickey:si y estaban muy buenas.

azra:pero seras, seras, BUJAJA.

mickey:que a acabas de decir.

azra:QUE ERES UN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, AHORA VERAS.

mickey:NO PIEDAD.

fin


End file.
